Could things ever be the same again?
by mnpn
Summary: Finn finds out about the baby's true father. What will happen to his future with Quinn he always hoped for? Will be somewhat AU. Switches between POVs. Intended to be a multi-chapter story so each will be in either Finn POV or Quinn POV
1. The break up 1

**Quinn's POV**

It may have not seemed possible but Quinn was more heart-broken over her and Finn's break-up than he had been. It would, for obvious reasons, look like he was the more hurt one having found out that his girlfriend of seven months, his sweet blonde wholesome cheerleader, popular queen bee, president of the celibacy club, and what he had thought chaste girlfriend, had cheated on him with his best friend by having sex with him and consequently getting pregnant, even if it was drunken and frankly, not that good. Finn had even made a better case for himself a few days prior by just praising her in front of his friends how much he respects the decisions that she makes when it came to them taking steps in their relationship and sex stuff in general even though her decisions usually bummed him out. So after that it was an easy choice for their classmates on who to give their sympathy vote to. Quinn understood but she wished people knew how distraught she truly was.

"Screw this! I'm done with you!"

Those words had hit her hard. Quinn felt like her world was tumbling down, even more than it had been in the last month from her downfall in popularity.

Every last tear it seemed she had in her body drained out of her red, puffy eyes but all that could come out of her mouth was, "I'm so sorry…"

She had so much to say but all she could muster up to say were those three words. How was that possible? But before she could share the rest of her feelings, Finn had announced that not only was he done with her but he was also done with everyone and Glee club, whipped around, and karate kicked a chair, which was Finn's own special, kind of weird way, of letting his anger and hurt out. Just as soon as he had stormed in the room, he stormed out.

Only minutes later she found herself alone with her thoughts on a bench in the hallway, no Finn in sight anywhere. So, maybe Finn didn't always get the sympathy. It was weird to see the last person she ever thought she'd see. Rachel Berry, or also referred to as Man Hands, Treasure Trail, or just simply Berry, was walking timidly toward her probably doing so fearing Quinn might jump up and attack. Rachel reached her without her fears becoming reality thankfully and sat down beside her.

Rachel risked her well-being by initiating a conversation with Quinn.

"You must really want to beat me up don't you? When you do, will you at least try to avoid my nose?"

"No, I don't want to beat you up."

"Well if you want to hate me instead you can."

"I don't hate you either. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you. You only did what I wasn't brave enough to do: tell the truth."

"Well I just felt it right that he knew. As his teammate, I couldn't bear to watch him be upset all the time and blame himself for something that wasn't his fault."

"Please Rachel, I may be blonde but I'm far from stupid. That isn't the only reason you told him. You did it because you hoped he would run into your arms and you could be the shoulder he'd cry on."

"Ok, so I may have had ulterior romantic motives, but after the way it went down I doubt anything between us will be happening any time in the near future."

"Yeah well it's kind of nice to know you felt that threatened by me, I mean more than normal. To feel like you needed to do what you did just to make sure Finn was single." She cracked a small smile, trying to symbolize no hard feelings. Rachel responded with a small smile in return.

Rachel couldn't help being upset when Quinn said, "Well now, neither of us has him…..Hey, do you think you could let me be for a while?"

"Yeah of course. I _am_ really sorry again."

All Quinn muster up was a small smile towards Rachel, and with that, Rachel had disappeared down the hall. If talking to Rachel Berry hadn't been enough, Puck appeared seconds after.

Thankfully she had kept her conversation with Puck short when he asked to be with her and help her. Of course her answer was immediately no. It was as if he couldn't see her sadness showing in her eyes. She was just broken up with, even someone that had the job of a cheerleader and to be peppy wasn't going to rebound that quickly. The only one she wanted help from was Finn, and if it wasn't his help, she didn't want any other that was offered to her. She could do it on her own. She didn't need Puck, he had done enough already.

As much as she just wanted to get up and leave school like Finn had, she cared too much for her grades to just forget about them for a day. It was the only thing she had going for her anymore. She sat through the rest of her periods softly crying in her hands in each one of them. She lost count of how many times she asked to go to the bathroom, but not because she was pregnant and actually had to pee or anything, she just went to be able to cry freely, but the whole 'I'm pregnant and it causes me to need to use the bathroom a lot' thing was a good excuse. It was the only place where she could lock herself away in a stall and just cry her eyes out without people watching, plus it was convenient that the toilet paper was always there to dry her eyes.

At least God had answered one of her prayers when the day ended. She was in a rush to get out of school with all of her peer's eyes staring at her all day. They all probably knew Finn wasn't the father by now and found out the real father was Puck. She hated that they stared at her now for being an outcast; a pregnant ex-popular, ex-cheerio. She didn't mind when they stared at her before everything that happened. Boys stared in awe of how beautiful she was or in their language, hot, and girls stared because they wanted to be her. They used to part like the Red Sea. Not anymore. Everything has changed.

Three minutes after the dismissal bell rang; Quinn was already in her car driving to Finn's house. She figured he wouldn't want her there anymore, with the whole 'I'm done with you' thing. She also figured now would be a good time because his mom, Carole, would be at work, and she knew Finn well enough that he wouldn't just go home after what had happened. She knew he didn't want to talk to anyone or be found.

Like she had guessed, no one was home when she pulled into his driveway. She grabbed the spare key the Hudson's left on top of the door frame. She unlocked the door and made her way to Finn's room to collect her things. As she picked up all her clothes and vitamins she started to tear up. She was still in shock this all happened and just wished it hadn't. She didn't want to move out of Finn's home. Compared to hers that her parents kicked her out of, his house was smaller and more comfortable and much cozier.

She came to think of how much she will miss living here. She'll miss the little things like the way the house always smells like Mrs. Hudson's cooking, and the way there isn't much water pressure in the shower. She'll miss the bigger things like sharing a room with Finn, the great food Mrs. Hudson cooks, Mrs. Hudson herself, but mostly, she would miss Finn.

As her last thoughts of what she would miss left her, she finished packing her things. She zipped up her bag, carefully shut Finn's bedroom door, and slowly made her way back downstairs taking in the last of what she called home; where she loved to be at the end of the day.

On her way out she locked the door and put the key back where she found it. She put her things in her car and got in herself. Before she left the Hudson driveway, she needed to find a new place to go. She immediately thought of one person. They had been friends since kindergarten and had since grown to be best friends. She called Santana and talked to her about her new situation.

"Of course you can stay at my house. I wouldn't want you anywhere else. I should be home soon; Coach Sylvester is having us do our last routine so we should be done soon. Meet me at my house."

"Ok, I will. Thank you so much Santana. Talk to you soon."

After she hung up, she sent one text hoping to get in contact with Finn. She hoped in time he would want to talk to her again. She wanted to figure everything out with him.

She closed her cell phone and pulled out of the driveway. She stared at the house one last time and headed of towards Santana's.


	2. The break up 2

**I didn't say this in my first chapter but this whole story is my first fanfic. All of the stories will be in third person POV but focusing on one character in particular each chapter so I guess it's kind of the character's POV. Enough with all the confusing stuff...oh, and I don't own Glee...sadly.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

How could he not have seen all the signs? How could he have been so- so stupid! So naïve! So oblivious! So thick-headed! He knew he wasn't ever going to win awards for being smart and getting good grades, he knew he was barely passing to stay on the football team. Yeah, he wasn't extremely smart but even he though he wasn't so stupid as to not see this coming. Maybe he was foolish to believe the hot tub story and too simple to not notice how Puck would always rush to Quinn's aid when something happened to her. Maybe the little things like Puck and Quinn talking in the halls didn't set him off questioning but what about the day when they were baking and he had walked in on them with their faces literally inches apart? God, how dumb was he? Maybe if he had noticed this all in the beginning he wouldn't feel utterly stupid and embarrassed standing in front of Quinn, Puck, Mr. Schue, and the rest of the Glee club finally finding out the truth about the baby's true father.

"Is it true? – Just tell me if it's true." He felt like his eyes were going to explode with tears at any second. It didn't help to see Quinn's face already drenched in hers.

"Y-Yes it's true. P-Puck is the father." He saw more tears flow from her eyes.

Of course he was this stupid. "So-so the story about the hot tub wasn't true? You just made a-all that up?"

"Yeah, and you were stupid enough to believe it!" Shouted Puck. Obviously Puck had to get in a low blow, make Finn feel worse than he already did. Finn re-lunged at Puck ready to beat more of his face in like he had only mere minutes ago. He didn't get far before Mr. Schue stepped between them and held Finn where he was. Only hearing Quinn's voice again snapped him out of the thought of punching Puck's lights out.

"Finn, I am so s-sorry…." the rest of her voice was drowned out by her sobs and short breath.

He couldn't do it anymore. He had to get out of here. He couldn't be in the same room as her never mind looking at her without letting loose and crying like a little girl or wanting to punch his face off. He had to say something that would give him the opportunity to leave.

"You know what, screw this… I'm done with you! I'm- I'm done with all of you!" he said first pointing down Quinn then at everyone else; he had the right. They all knew the truth and were hiding it from him.

He let his last bit of frustration and anger out kicking Mr. Schue's rolling desk chair across the room and without looking back, stormed out the choir room's door.

As soon as he made his way down that hall and out the doors of the school he let his tears that he was fighting to hold back in the room, out. They slid down his face so quickly he felt as if he had already run out of tears but he _was_ smart enough to know they would keep coming for hours.

He decided he would ditch the rest of his classes for the day and get out of school. He quickly paced out to his car, slid in, and started it, revving the engine a few times before he sped out of the parking lot.

The tears would not cease even a little while he drove. He wished they would, at least for a bit while he drove so he could see better than he was. He wanted to go fast and get away from the school as quick as possible. He knew going 20 over the speed limit would require him to have clear vision so one: he didn't crash and two: he could keep clear eyes for cops. They weren't usually on the road he was on, but with his luck today he wanted to make sure. The last thing he needed was trouble with the law.

Finn knew where his car was taking him. The extra speed got him to his destination in time that he wanted. He slowed down and took a right turn onto a dirt road, one of many in Lima, which would take him to his sanctuary where no one would think of looking for him. He knew he couldn't just go home, that would be the first place the other glee kids would search for him.

He drove only a short distance down the bumpy gravel road before pulling into an open grassy area and turning off his car. He hopped out and walked over to a small, old abandoned play ground and sat down on one of the swings. It was the play ground his dad would take him to when he was still a baby. His dad would hold him and they would swing together, or at least that's what his mom told him, but he believed her because it was only one of the very few memories he would be able to have of his father before he died in the Gulf war.

He sat on the swing as his tears started to flow back down his face. All he wanted to do was talk to his dad. He wanted to talk about his life and all his troubles, you know, the stuff he didn't want to talk about with his mom. For over an hour he sat there, cried, and talked to his father, telling him mostly about his most recent heart breaking news about the love of his life, Quinn, or at least who he thought was the love of his life. They may have been a cliché but what they had was real. He discussed the good and bad times, including the most recent bad time. After almost another hour, he seemed to have run out of tears for the time being so he said his good-byes to his old man, got back into his car, and set off for the night to go home. Surely his mother would ask him questions on his whereabouts from school and the past few hours but he was ready to go home.

Like he had expected he was met with questions from his worried mother as soon as he set foot through the door.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! Where have you been? I called your cell phone at least ten times after your teacher; Mr. Schuester called to tell me you left school suddenly."

"Did he tell you why?" Finn asked, hoping he hadn't.

"No, he didn't. He told me it would be better explained if you told me why. So just because I care for your safety a little more than I care why you left school, please tell me where you have been since you left school at eleven o'clock this morning. It is now six o'clock!"

"I spent a couple hours just driving around after I left school then went to the park dad used to take me to. I needed to be able to talk to him. It was important. It was something that I would have rather talked to him about than you, no offense mom."

"Honey you know you can always talk to me about anything."

Ugh… he hated it when she said stuff like that.

"Yeah mom I know that's how you feel but trust me, I just wanted to talk to dad about it. I feel better now so I'm just gonna crash early. I'm not hungry either so you don't need to make me anything."

"Listen Finn, I won't press you if you don't feel like talking to me about what happened, but just tell me it was important enough to get in trouble at school over because you know that's what is coming tomorrow when you get back to school and talk to your principal."

"Yeah mom, I promise it was very important. Just don't worry about it. Trust me, please." he asked his mom hopefully. He really didn't want to explain the heart-wrenching details.

"I do Hun. Goodnight."

"'Night mom," he said as he dragged himself up the stairs.

He shoved open his door, which he didn't remember shutting when he left in the morning. He threw himself onto his bed and looked at his lit up cell phone on his nightstand that he had left at home today. It had ten missed calls and a bunch of text messages. He scrolled through them all. They were all from different members of the Glee club mostly asking if he was ok and where he was. He didn't reply to those. He got to the most recent received message and read it.

**Finn, plz call me wen u can. We rlly need 2 talk. - Quinn**

As soon as he read Quinn's name he had realized that all of her stuff that was in his room from when she moved in was gone. He figured she came and got her things when he was at the park knowing he wouldn't be home. 'Man, she knew him so well', he thought to himself. It made him sad when he realized there would be no one sleeping beside him in his, what seemed big and empty bed in his newly big and empty room. He looked around the room one last time before averting his attention back onto the screen of his phone.

He stared at the text on the screen for probably a full ten minutes. His eyes were dry and they stung. He had no more tears to cry, he probably used them all up at the park, he thought. He didn't respond, all he did was think. He didn't know what to do.

**A/N: I really enjoy writting Fuinn based stories so I know inspiration will hit for future chapters. I'm going to try to update as fast as possible but be patient with me. Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far and I hope you will continue to read. Reviews would be great so I know what would be good and not good for future chapters since I'm new at this. Thank you to the people that have already reviewed the last chapter. Reading them really gets my spirits up to keep writing. Thanks again :)**


	3. Realizations 1

**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing the story and giving such positive feedback. I especially want to thank Fuinn123 for leaving their comment about Quinn. It definetly made me realize I forgot to mention her in the last chapter so I wrote the explanation into this one. I ended up adding a lot more stuff into this chapter than I had originally wrote in its first draft so it is the longest chapter yet. Have fun reading!**

**Finn's POV**

The next morning Finn woke up to the blinding sunlight that had seemed to light up his room even with shades over his windows; it hurt his eyes. All he wanted to do was pull his blanket over his head and lay in the darkness but he knew he had to wake up. It felt weird to him that it was already seven o'clock when he checked his alarm clock. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night; he didn't even think he would since he had so much going through his mind. He found his cell phone a few inches away from where his hand had been laying when he woke up. Still on the screen was Quinn's text message. He figured she would be at school and want to talk to him. All of his thoughts from the previous night all drifted back into his head but he didn't really want to think about it all so he decided to get up. When he slid off his bed and stood up to make it, he saw that only half of the bed, the side he slept on, was disheveled. The other side was still neatly made; Quinn's side. He couldn't believe he hadn't spread out across the bed like he used to before Quinn. He just guessed his brain still registered Quinn sleeping there and for him not to roll over and crush her smaller figure with his huge body but he just blew off the thought and finished making his bed and got ready for school.

When he was done getting ready he was drawn downstairs by the smell of his mom cooking breakfast. He could tell she was making pancakes; his favorite. Sure enough as he rounded the corner to his kitchen was his mom setting the table.

"Morning mom. I smelled your awesome pancakes and had to rush down." He was really excited since his mom mostly made him eggs, toast and bacon, the usual. "It seems like forever since you made pancakes."

"Yeah I know, it has been. I figured you would really like them for this morning. You seemed very upset when you came home last night...alone." Her face lost her usual happy, morning expression and turned into a questionable one. "Finn, why didn't Quinn come home last night? Did she decide to sleep over a friends house or something? Does it have something to do with why you were so upset?"

Geez, he knew she wasn't serious about not pushing for an answer.

He let out a sigh and said, "You know, I knew you wouldn't let up as easily as you did last night. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you'd ask again, I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon."

"Finn, honey, I'm sorry that I'm not letting up, it's just...I can't help wanting to know why my little boy is upset. It's my job to make you feel better."

"I'm not a little boy mom." He was kind of annoyed by her comment.

"you're right, my apologies, you aren't a little boy anymore. You're a man. I mean, you're going to be a father." Her face was still in disbelief of how much Finn had grown and matured.

Finn's breathe caught in his throat at his mom's remark. As much as he tried to hold it back, he couldn't help but start bawling. It wasn't even seconds before his mom embraced him.

"Shh shh Finn it's ok. I know it's still a lot to take in and get used to but I am so very proud of you for handling all of this baby business. It's going to be alright."

Finn continued to cry into his mother's shoulder choking back sobs to talk. "Mom..." He was trying his hardest to get this out. "She's... she's not m-mine... Drizzle isn't mine."

"What are you talking about Finn? Of course the baby is yours."

"No she isn't. Quinn, she- she lied to me about her being mine. she's not. She's..." Finn couldn't hold in anymore tears at this point. They all burst out of his eyes when he said, "She's Puck's daughter...not mine."

Mrs. Hudson was in disbelief. "Puck? Noah Puckerman?" Finn's head bobbed up and down in her shoulder as he sobbed some more.

"Oh sweetie. Shhh shhh. It's ok...it's ok. Everything's going to be alright." He said the same exact thing to Quinn trying to comfort her the day Coach Sylvester called her out. Now he knew where he got it from.

For the next half hour after Finn had collected himself a bit more, he explained the whole story; why he left school yesterday, and why Quinn hadn't come back to their house last night. He also told her she wouldn't be coming back and that all of her stuff was already gone.

* * *

When he arrived at school he sat in his car in the parking lot for the extra ten minutes he usually used to socialize before the bell rang to go to class. He thought about his morning conversation with his mom and how she had been so sympathetic. She even told Finn that he should talk to Quinn. 'Yeah, fat chance mom' is all he could think after she told him. Worst of all, he didn't even get to eat that many pancakes. What a waste.

He knew Quinn wanted to talk to him but he just couldn't. His heart said yes, but his head refused. He didn't want to be dumb anymore; didn't want to be that stupid person that just forgave and forgot. He knew if he had let in and talked to Quinn he would be that person. He was too hurt to ever be that person.

When he heard the final bell, he left his car and made his way through the less populated halls to Spanish class. The whole way there he thought of ways he could ignore Quinn since they shared that class together. He would find a new seat; sit next to anyone else but her, even Jacob Ben-Israel if he had to. But when he stepped through the door and looked around for any open seats he found a whole table open; the table he usually sat at next to Quinn. He wondered where she was. The bell for class to start had just rung. She was never the person to be late. He figured it was a safe bet that she wouldn't show at school today if she wasn't already here. He sat down at the empty table and slept through Spanish and just about every other class after.

* * *

The final period of the day was about to start but Finn didn't feel like going. It was Glee club. He did kind of want to show up because it was his favorite period and singing made him feel good and Quinn wouldn't be there, but he just couldn't convince himself to go. He remembered that he announced it rather loudly that he was done with it and everyone it yesterday and he didn't want to look like a hyp- a hypo- or whatever that word was by showing up, besides he bet that Puck would be there even if Quinn wasn't. He had done a pretty good job avoiding and ignoring Puck that day even in classes they had together and he didn't want to break his streak now.

Finn started to walk down the hall past the choir room door when he was stopped by Santana Lopez. He even kind of jumped when she quickly and quietly appeared in front of him. He thought she must have gotten pretty good from watching ninja movies or something.

"Hey Finnocence. Why are you walking this way?" Santana asked.

"Um…I'm leaving. This is the way to the parking lot..." His voice slowed and trailed off.

"So I guess you were serious about being done with Glee then?"

"Yeah I guess. It's just- I just can't go back in there and have everyone look at me since the way I freaked out yesterday and I especially can't look at Puck or sing along with him."

"Well at least if you come you'll only have to deal with just him today."

"Yeah I noticed Quinn wasn't here. She wasn't in Spanish. I kinda figured she'd be here. She sent me a text last night saying she wanted to talk to me so I thought she'd want to do that today but she wasn't here. But I'm glad she didn't show up. I don't want to talk."

"Oh Finnocence, do you even care enough to wonder where she is?"

"Well of course I do. I'm not that much of a jerk to not care about her whereabouts and well-being. When I got home last night everything of hers was gone. I was kind of upset about that but I knew she would be somewhere safe. She's smart enough to find somewhere else."

"Yeah like my house. She asked me yesterday if she could stay with me and I agreed."

"Well good for you Santana." He tried not to sound sarcastic but it kind of came out that way. "Listen, I need to go so…" He didn't feel like talking about Quinn, especially with Santana, but he was glad she had somewhere to stay. He started back down the hall when Santana had stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Oh please Finn. Don't be stupid. Get some brain waves pumpin' through your little brain. You _are_ coming to Glee club with me." Finn quickly realized she was serious because she rarely ever called him just Finn. His name was usually Finnocence or Frankenteen to her. "Just show up. I already talked to Mr. Schue. He said you don't even need to sing or anything, just sit in a chair and listen. It would mean a lot to all of us if you just made an appearance."

"Santana, I really don't want to," but the look Santana gave, the '_I don't take no for an answer_' look, forced him to change his mind. "Ugh...Fine but I'm _not_ doing anything."

"Deal" she said with a hint of victory in her voice, and they walked into Glee.

Finn felt better when he walked in and no one gave him weird stares but instead greeted him with smiles. He was thankful that Quinn wasn't there but he couldn't help but wonder why. During the whole period Puck tried to give him multiple apologetic looks but Finn would just navigate his eyes to another part of the room. For the period he just listened to his classmates sing and got lost in their voices.

After everyone but Finn left the room, Mr. Schue walked over to him.

"Hey Finn, how are you doing?" Mr. Schuester looked sincerely worried about him.

"Ok I guess. I like being here. It makes me feel better, even if I didn't sing."

"Well you still can if you want. I'd love to hear it."

Finn chuckled a little and cracked a small smile. "No thanks Mr. Schue. I don't really feel like it now."

Mr. Schue showed sympathy back. "Ok then Finn. You don't have to, but when you do feel like it, no matter where you are, just sing if it makes you feel good. You could use some of it."

Finn couldn't help but let his signature dopey grin show on his face. "I will Mr. Schue. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully.

"Yeah... yeah you will." And with that Finn walked out.

* * *

As soon as he made his way back into the hall, he saw Mr. Figgins, the principal, gesturing for him to get into the office. 'Oh man. Go figure he'd wait until the end of the day. I thought I was gonna get away with it' was all Finn could think.

For the next twenty minutes, Finn was lectured about how ditching school was bad and not good for his grades. Why should he care, his grades were already down the toilet anyway so for the next ten minutes he was in Figgin's office he just spaced out and concentrated on all the thoughts that were buzzing around in his head, most of which were wondering why Quinn wasn't at school.

"Mr. Hudson! Are you listening to and understanding the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Finn blinked a few times and broke out of his daze and let the corners of his mouth arch in a small, un-noticeable smile as he thought, 'Not really. No one can really understand the words that come out of your mouth.' Mr. Figgins's heavy Indian accent made his words hard to decipher sometimes. Most of the time, people just nodded along to whatever he said. He knew Mr. Figgins was waiting for a response so he just did what everyone did and nodded his head.

"Good. Anyway, I just found out that I can't give you a detention since you have football practices after school so I will just let you off with a warning. Do not let your ditching habits get the best of you ever again for as long as your at McKinley!" He figured Figgins didn't have that much faith in his academics. He thought what Figgins said was just a nicer way of saying he will be held back forever or something like that. And with that, Finn was dismissed from the office and walked back out and down the halls.

* * *

As he started to walk down the hall Finn noticed Santana at her locker putting her last books away and pulling out her Cheerios bag for practice. He was curious as to why Quinn hadn't come to school and the thought was eating him up inside-out. Now, he was determined to find out.

"Hey, Santana!" Finn called down the hall. The Latina looked his way and shut her locker. He jogged over to meet up with her.

"Yes Finnocence?"

"Not that I care much but, why wasn't Quinn here today?" Oh god he was such a bad liar.

"Not that you care much huh? Ok well, she just told me she was really tired and needed a mental health day. Probably to collect her thoughts and emotions, you know, that kind of crap."

Those kind of responses with something so un-caring at the end made Finn wonder if Santana was a real person with emotions or just a hot cheerleader robot.

"Oh, ok." He didn't know what else to say. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until it was broken by Santana.

"You know, she really still cares about you. I know that sounds weird coming from me, trying to be serious and sympathetic and all, but it's true. We talked forever last night and I could just tell, and that's a lot coming from me."

Finn couldn't help but shout, "If she ever cared about me she wouldn't have lied to me! She lied to me for months! You don't do that to someone you care about! She told me I got her pregnant in a hot-tub and that she was having my baby! She swore it was mine and they were all lies! She made me get a job to support her and all of the expenses for a baby that wasn't mine! I- I went to all of her doctor appointments and held her hand! It was all a- a big, fat, humongous lie! I don't even know why she would do that to me!" He was glad his voice didn't crack because he could feel the raw emotions swelling inside of him.

"You want to know why she did what she did Finn? Fine, I'll tell you!" No one out-shouted Santana, he thought to himself forgetting that at first.

Their conversation went on for what seemed like hours to Finn but in reality it had only been ten minutes. When Santana left for practice Finn had absorbed everything she said, every little detail. Quinn had lied to him because she knew that Finn would have been a better father than Puck would. Finn wasn't a bum that stood outside gas stations or liquor stores for hours hoping someone would buy him beer or dip. He wasn't a womanizer and didn't get girls drunk so they would sleep with him. Finn was furious when he heard this was the reason why Quinn slept with Puck. He couldn't believe that Puck thought it would be funny to get the president of the Celibacy Club drunk and have her lose her virginity to him; well he kind of could but it didn't make him any less steamed. Finn was Puck's best friend, or so he thought. How could he do that to his best friend's girlfriend? He, unlike Puck, cared for her and Finn liked to think he had better morals.

* * *

His conversation with Santana was all he thought about on his drive home. He came to the conclusion he had cared for her more than Puck, way more. He still did. Yeah, he was still mad that she lied to him for so long but now he knew she did it all with the best intentions at heart.

When it came on the radio, he sang along to Taylor Swift's Back to December even though it was super girly but he was taking Mr. Schue's advice. Mr. Schuester was someone he looked up to so he would do whatever Mr. Schue told him. He thought the song related to him and Quinn and how he was going to have to swallow his pride and talk to her and how he just wished they could be like they used to before all this drama happened. He knew he had to talk to her and listen to his heart instead of his head this time. Tell her he knew the story. He kind of laughed when he realized he would never escape his foolishness. He liked to substitute that word for stupidness, it was less hurtful.

* * *

When he got home he spent no time sitting around and rushed up to his room to get his phone. He held his phone in his hands for a few minutes and stared into its screen before dialing the number his heart had memorized for him. He waited in anticipation as his palms sweated, barely able to keep a good grip on the phone while he heard the ringing noise on the line. He hoped she would pick up.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you all liked this chapter. I definetly did! Finn might look bad by calling her this soon, but trust me, not all will be forgotten and forgiven but it's a Fuinn story so it has to start somewhere. Keep reading and reviewing and putting your opinions in. It all means a lot to me. Already in the process of writing the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait in between then. Thanks again for reading :)**


	4. Realizations 2

**A/N: This chapter is one of my shorter ones and I'm also realizing that, as I'm writing the chapters, switching in between POVs is getting a little confusing because I have to give the events that happen to each specific person that you don't see and filling in their points of view. I hope it isn't making the story hard to follow. Leave your opinions in the review section please.**

**Quinn's POV**

It had been a hard night for Quinn. It was nearly dusk when Santana got home from Cheerio's practice. Santana had mentioned how Coach Sylvester thought their last routine was so sloppy that they needed to do it six times before it was at least bearable for her to watch but she could tell her hard practice with the Ruler of Cheer wasn't as bad as Quinn looked. Santana wasn't usually into drama that wasn't caused by her but she could tell Quinn needed someone; needed someone to talk to and comfort her. They were supposed to be best friends so she decided she should act like one even if comforting wasn't really her thing.

It had been kind of hard to get Quinn to talk to her but she eventually did. Who knew blondey not only had a tough outside but also had a tough, emotional interior as well; quite the firewall. Quinn told her everything on her mind and of everything that ached in her heart. She told her she lied to Finn because she knew he would have been a better father to her baby than Puck. He wouldn't have been a bum and stood outside gas stations and liquor stores hoping someone would come along and buy him some beer or cigarettes or whatever he wanted. She told Santana about how that night went down, full of alcohol and the feeling she was fat. She also mentioned, in great detail, the feeling of immense regret the morning after. Quinn ranted on how Puck was such a womanizer and how Finn would never go around sleeping with every girl he meets. she was so upset about her sweet Finn leaving her. She mentioned how Finn did anything for her, whether it be going to each and every doctor appointment, hold her hair back during her morning sickness, run out to the store at midnight to get her ice cream, let her cry into his shirt until it was soaked, and was always ready to take on her emotional mood swings. He was ready for everything.

In the end, Santana had to agree that Puck was _not_ daddy material like Finn, she should know of all people. She had been hooking up with Puck long enough to know who he was and wasn't, and being a father definitely fell into the 'wasn't' category. After listening to Quinn pour her heart out for hours and letting her cry into her shoulder, she really could feel what Quinn was going through and how she could tell how much Quinn cares for Finn. If she could tell without Quinn having to say it she knew it was true.

After sitting with Quinn and listening to her speech she knew that Quinn had done it all with the best intentions; the best intentions for her kid. The last thing Quinn had mentioned to her was how truly sorry she was for everything she had done to him but she knew it wouldn't matter, he was already gone. She just wanted to talk to Finn and sort everything out. She knew she owed him that much after what she put him through.

* * *

That night there was no way Quinn was falling asleep. Her body wouldn't let her. She tried all different types of remedies to fall asleep; drinking tea and warm milk, reading, and she even tried counting sheep. She guessed that actually never worked and now she knew it for fact. She tossed and turned all night trying to find a comfortable way to sleep but couldn't, even when she thought she could sleep in a certain position and started to doze, her baby, her Drizzle, would kick and she would have to find a new position again. Even though the baby wasn't born yet and hadn't seen Finn's room, she knew the baby could tell they were somewhere else. She never kicked this much while Quinn tried to sleep. She must have been much more comfortable in the Hudson home.

By the time the morning came, Quinn felt like a sleep deprived zombie. She thought about getting up and going to school because she wanted to talk with Finn but she knew she wouldn't be able to function on no sleep and her emotional state at an all time low. She decided to let Santana know that she wasn't going to school for the day.

"Hey S, I don't think I'm going to make it to school today, I'm really tired. Will your parents mind if I take the day off?"

Santana knew Quinn's pasty complection and bags under her eyes weren't the only reason she wanted to stay home. She also had expected that Quinn might want a drama free day and collect herself before she went back to school to face everyone. She didn't need to question any other reasons for skipping school so she just decided to answer the question part.

"No, they won't mind. My mom left early this morning for the airport to catch a flight to Chicago for her important company meeting and my dad is leaving in like an hour for his golfing tournament with his work buddies. Neither of them will be back until late tomorrow night so no one will be home today. Feel free to do, you know, whatever. I should be home soon after school since Coach Sylvester is being interviewed for Splits Cheer magazine and cut our practice short for today. She was kind of upset when the interviewer said she couldn't run practice while they talked, but she got over it after humiliating Coach Tanaka when she told him he should run drills with the football team to lose some weight." Santana laughed and even Quinn let out a giggle.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later then." She didn't know how else to respond. She found it weird to be able to stay home alone since her mom, a _good-hearted_ christian woman, 'ha', was a trophy wife, or at least acted like one, and was always home.

"Yep. See ya." Santana nodded in agreement and started out the front door before she was stopped by Quinn's voice again.

"Hey S, thanks again for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it." Quinn said with a thankful and smiling expression.

"No problem Q." said Santana with an identical smile then headed out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever for Quinn. She talked to Mr. Lopez and told him to have fun golfing before he left that morning. After making a small breakfast of a vanilla yogurt, bagel with cream cheese, a grape fruit, and a blueberry muffin; or at least what she considered small because she ate a lot now since she was feeding two, she alternated her activities from reading her pregnancy books to watching whatever show aired on MTV. She always wanted to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't think of Finn. Her activities worked sometimes but she always found him creeping up in her thoughts. He would always be in her thoughts.

She so wanted to text him and just say something. She would have liked to call him to talk and hear his voice but she knew he was in school. He couldn't miss anymore days without failing his classes and risk getting kicked off the football team. She resorted to just texting instead but she didn't. She figured he wouldn't want to talk to her since he didn't respond to the last text she sent him. She resisted her urges all day and busied herself with anything and everything. She even tried to go back to sleep for a while but she couldn't. She had already been awake for hours and falling back asleep after she had been up for a while was always one of Quinn's problems ever since she was little, even in pre-school when it was nap time she'd pretend to be asleep so the teacher wouldn't bother her, but she'd just lay wide awake until it was time to get up. Knowing that achieving sleep wasn't going to happen, she decided on her other alternatives.

She read some of her text books to catch up on the chapters she'd miss in school that day. She mined as well do that since the only thing she _could_ maintain from her old life was her good grades. She may have lost her popularity, her cheerleading, and her boyfriend but she still had academics. Sure, they were important but they seemed to be the least of her problems.

After reading up on compounds for chemistry, the war of 1812 for history, and her verb charts for spanish, she decided to go on the computer. She had to do what she had been dreading since it happened. She went on Facebook to update her relationship status to single. She was about to click publish when she noticed something that gave her a small glimpse of hope. She saw that there had been no change in Finn Hudson's relationship status. His profile still said in a relationship with Quinn Fabray. He would have changed it by now right? It's been almost two days. She wondered if he hadn't changed it because Facebook was the last thing on his mind or he didn't want to change it. No matter the reason, she wasn't going to change hers until he changed his.

A couple hours later she was sitting on the couch waiting for Santana to come home. School had gotten over about an hour ago and the Cheerios should have been getting out of practice so Coach Sylvester could brag about her winning squad that Quinn wished she didn't care to still be on.

She had just picked up her cell phone from the table to check the time and text Santana when it began to ring in her hands. She looked down at the name that popped up and gasped. It was Finn. He had actually called her. She was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat, maybe even two. She wanted to answer as soon as she saw the name but she was so surprised it didn't register to actually answer until at least three full rings had played. She answered before it went to voicemail.

"Hello? Finn?"

* * *

**A/N: So everyone can see how Quinn and Finn's day goes from their own perspectives. Hope the repeating of events like Quinn telling Santana her reasons this chapter and Santana relaying them to Finn in the last chapter didn't confuse or annoy anyone. It's all just to get the great details and points across. Also, I figured I had to put in a little Facebook. It's a part of teenage culture now. Reviews would be amazing. Hoped it was an enjoyable read.**


	5. Let's talk

**Alright everyone, the confrontation scene. **

**Finn's POV**

"Hello? Finn?"

Oh god, she answered. He had hoped she would but he didn't think about what to say before he called. He wanted to just hang up and call later after planning exactly what he would say to her. He still had a lot to think about but he had been too anxious to call and explain his newly developed feelings and understanding.

"Yeah…um hi." All he could think was, 'good start moron. She probably thinks you didn't mean to call her since you're acting so surprised she picked up.' There was a short silence before Quinn began to talk.

"I figured you didn't want to talk so I thought you wouldn't call, but I'm really glad you did. Listen, I know you think you know everything but-" She was immediately cut off by Finn.

"You weren't in school today…." he said in a monotone voice. 'Damn it Finn! Why do you always say the stuff that matters the least in important situations?' he thought to himself. He quickly slapped his hand over his face.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't feel really well."

"I get it."

"You get what? That I wasn't feeling well?"

"No I mean, I get why you did what you did. I talked to Santana today at school. She helped me understand some stuff. She was unusually nice. It was kind of weird. I mean, I was a little worried at first since she never acts the way she did and-"

"Finn!"

He realized he was getting off the point. He had been really nervous. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was rambling wasn't I?"

"A little bit." He couldn't help but smile as he heard her giggle on the other side of the call. He missed seeing her laughing and feeling good. He hadn't heard her laugh or sound remotely happy in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah well anyway, I called to tell you Santana told me everything about what you guys talked about last night and I get why you lied. I know you didn't do it to just screw around with me and hurt me…" he felt his heart ache a little at the thought of being hurt. "You did it because you didn't want to lose me and you believed I'd be the better dad, and the better man; it just took me a while to realize it. I don't hate you anymore like I thought I did, or at least, tried to anyway. I could never follow through with hating you. I guess it's just my kind of nature." His voice began to speed up a little. "My mom says I've never been that good at holding grudges or anything, like this one time-" He was cut off by Quinn again. Rambling was a really bad habit.

"So you're forgiving me?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Ugh... listen Quinn. I said I get it. Everything you did had a reason, a good one and you lied with the best intentions at heart, but... it doesn't change the fact you lied to me. You lied to me for months. I can't just forget about all that. I can't just forget that you slept with Puck, even if it was all drunken." He knew he shouldn't be that mad at her over her sleeping with Puck because he knew she hadn't been in the right state of mind, and Puck had taken advantage of her, and he should only be mad at Puck, but he found it extremely hard to get over the fact that it still happened. He was even more upset that they would never be each other's firsts like they planned anymore. "I did everything I did for you and the baby. I was willing to put everything on hold and change the way I lived my life… for you!" He realized his voice had grown louder since the start of him talking. He was yelling at her. He immediately felt bad and wanted to punch himself, so he got his voice back down into a softer tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that, I really want to forgive you and forget all that's happened, but I just- I just can't, or at least... at least not yet. I need some time, I think." He felt some tears well up in his eyes. He did truly wish everything that had happened and all of the bad memories could just go away and be forgotten but they simply couldn't. As much as he still cared for her and had feelings for her, he wasn't ready to forgive.

There was another short silence between them until he heard sniffling through the phone. He knew she was crying and it broke his heart along with every other fiber of his being. Even as mad as he had been the last couple of days at her, his first instinct was to want to rush over to Santana's, bust through the door, and just pull her into a big hug, run his hand through her soft, honey blonde hair and kiss her on the forehead and let her know he was there and everything would be just fine, but he couldn't.

"Finn… I am so s-sorry. I know I've already said that before but I wish you knew how much I m-meant it. I just really, really wanted the baby to be yours. I wanted her to be ours." He could hear her sobs growing louder after every word she spoke.

"I do know Quinn, I do, believe me." He needed time to think about everything. He needed time to figure out the rest of his feelings and time to mend the rest of his broken heart; but the truth was, he didn't know how much time. He didn't say anything else for a few moments before he broke yet again, another silence. "I have to go... but you know... I'm really glad I talked to you Quinn." He could hear her trying to collect herself. He was sure that she didn't want the call to end and neither had he, but he had to. He knew she hoped that someday, they could work everything out, and so did he. He figured she cared for him just as much as he did for her; she wouldn't have gone through months of the charade if she didn't. She wanted the baby to be his right?

"I'm really glad too. I hope that we can talk like this another time... I'd really like it. Thanks for calling Finn. You don't even know how much it means to me."

"Yeah, I'd like that, and, you're welcome. Thanks for picking up... Bye, Q."

"Bye." He listened to her hang up the phone first until the only thing left he could hear was an empty dial tone, then he hung up. He had thought that maybe calling her would have been a mistake but he knew now that he made the right choice. At least now they had a sense of understanding between them. He thought, 'maybe things between us will be better than I expected.' As soon as he finished with this thought his mom walked into his room.

"Hey Hun, I just got home from work. What have you been up to?"

"I took your advice. I just talked to Quinn." he said giving an appreciative smile towards his mom.

"Are you going to be ok?" His mother sounded worried.

"Yeah…. Yeah I think I am." He truly felt he would be.

"Ok Sweetie. Do you want to tell me how it went?" her face lit up in excitement.

"How about you whip up more of your famous pancakes tomorrow morning and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

**A/N: So I know this is my shortest chapter by far but it's because I had a hard time writing it. Putting in the details and emotions wasn't easy and I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go down at first but it is a Fuinn story and I love them together so it had to end like this with it being first steps of progress. I started writing the next chapter early so it should be done within a matter of a day or two after this is posted so it won't be a long wait for my next update. Let me know what you guys think. Should it have ended differently? Leave it in the reviews. Thanks!**


	6. A friend who makes you feel better

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for still reading my story, reviewing, and adding it to their alerts and favorites lists. Also, for this chapter, I decided against repeating the phone conversation in Quinn's POV. It would be saying the same thing and it seemed pointless to just re-state everything. It may even have been annoying so I just started it off ending and everything that happens after that. Enjoy!**

**Quinn's POV**

"Bye Q."

"Bye."

After saying her last word to Finn, Quinn ended the call. She was still in so much disbelief that he called her. She surely thought that she would have to be the one to even attempt any further tries to get in touch with him but she didn't have to because _he called her_. She was amazed.

For the next half hour, she sat on the couch where she had been for quite a while, not moving once since she picked up her phone to text Santana who still wasn't home. She processed everything that Finn had told her. He got it. She was happy for that. He now knew why she lied to him. It wasn't easy for her to lie but she did it for all the right reasons. Sure, maybe even lying for the right reasons was bad but she planned on good things coming from it even though it had back-fired, like a lot.

She then thought about the other part of their conversation, the one that started to bring her down from her high of happiness she got when he had called. It hurt to think about not being forgiven. She wished he had just made it easier and forgiven her on the phone call but she understood. He was hurt, and so was she, and knowing she was the reason for his pains made her feel even worse. She just wanted forgiveness so much from the people she's hurt like her parents, but mostly, she wanted it from Finn. They both needed time, but how much?

The whole time she was curled up on the couch she had been trying to translate Finn's words into any good news that gave her any form of hope but she got nothing. Yeah, she guessed it was good that he even called her in the first place and that they were on the same page of understanding but it didn't seem like enough. She wanted the fight to all be over. She wanted to be back hugging against his body with his arms folded tight around her.

Quinn gazed around the living room searching for something to distract her, trying to get out of the state of emotional thought. It hurt too much, so she thought about eating something instead. She was about to get up and make a sandwich, since food always made her feel better these days, when something hit her like a tidal wave. How had it been laying in the back of her mind for this whole time?

The wheels in her head started to crank into over-drive. He said, 'bye Q.' He called her Q. Her nickname that only her closest friends, other people close to her, and Coach Sylvester (but she didn't count) called her. She couldn't help but smile the biggest smile she had in months. His finishing words gave her, her hope, the hope she needed and very much wanted. She really still cared for Finn and wished that someday they would get by all of this and work everything out. She still had tremendous feelings for him but she was never sure he would ever feel the same way again, but the nickname gave her the impression otherwise. Maybe he could.

Quinn was snapped out her train of thought when the front door of the Lopez home swung open. It was Santana. "Hey Q. Sorry I'm a little late. There was major traffic going through downtown for only God knows why. I mean, this is Lima, freakin, Ohio. Nothing happens here, only UFO festivals and other stupid crap."

Quinn eyes just followed Santana as she dropped her Cheerios bag and backpack by the door and shut it.

"So how was your day?" Santana asked as she turned around. "Do anything productive?"

"For the majority of the day, nothing. Sat around watching TV, did some studying, went on the computer, ate some food..." She tried to think of anything else she'd done before her shock of the day. "Oh and I talked to your dad a little this morning. That about covers hours one through seven."

"One through seven? Did anything else happen?" Santana questioned trying not to sound excited.

"Yeah... um... Finn called." She still couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Frankenteen? Reeally?" Santana plastered a surprised look on her face like she couldn't believe why but secretly, she knew.

"Yeah I know. It was about forty-five minutes ago. I had just picked up my phone to check the time and text you when it buzzed in my hands. It was him calling."

"And?" she hinted to go further. Santana knew from experience from last night that Quinn didn't give up information easily so she figured she'd need to prod deeper.

After their talk last night, Quinn knew Santana could be trusted with what she tells her, heck, it got Finn to call, so she decided to let her in. "And... in a nutshell, he said that he understood why I lied to him. He said he talked to you."

"Yeah, I uh, I had a little conversation with him today before I went to practice. Sorry if you didn't want him to find out like that from me but I just thought someone had to get it all through his head."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad you talked to him. If you hadn't then he wouldn't have called and I would still be unsuccessfully trying to get in touch with him." She was truly glad that Santana had let him in on their midnight conversation. Who knows? Maybe it coming from someone else made a greater impact than it would if she had said it. He might have believed another person more easily. If it had been herself to tell him, he would probably think she was still lying; trying to say anything for forgiveness. But, all she knew for sure was Santana had been a very good friend and she owed her that much. "Thank you Santana. Thank you so much. I can't say it enough, but what you did really means a lot to me. You're an amazing friend."

Quinn got up from the couch and brought Santana in for a big hug. "No problem Quinn. I will always be here for you no matter what, whether it be to listen, give my opinion, advice, my voice, or anything else you need, even a hug." Santana felt really sappy at the moment but it didn't repaul her because she meant every bit that she said.

To others, she may have looked like a bitchy, rude, self-centered cheerleader only looking to take the head cheerleader spot, but to Quinn, she was just Santana Lopez; the girl she's known since the first day of kindergarten who was kind enough to share her juice box with her when her mother forgot to pack one. She would always be Quinn Fabray's best friend.

They continued to talk for hours after Santana had taken a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

"So what do you think the future holds for you and Finnocence?"

"You know, it would be really easy to just say, 'I don't know', even though it's the truth. All I'm gonna' say is, I hope for the best..." There was a brief pause in Quinn's voice before she continued on to her next words. "You know what, I have a feeling that things will be better than I expected them to be."

"Well we should toast to it." A wide smile appeared on Santana's face. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to the refrigerator in the kitchen, pulled out a big glass bottle, and ran back over to Quinn with two champagne glasses in hand. "Here we go," she said as she put the glasses down on the coffee table. "I think my dad was saving it for when he got back from his golfing trip but oh well, he can buy more."

"Champagne? Santana I'm pregnant, I can't drink champagne."

"Relax Q, it's only sparkling cider. It says right here, 'non-alcoholic' ", she pointed out, emphasizing it as she underlined the word with her finger. "I'm not Puck; I'm not trying to get you drunk." Quinn's face tensed up a bit at the comment and Santana could see it. "Sorry. Bad joke."

Quinn just smiled and laughed in response. "No it's ok S."

Santana poured them two glasses and they raised them. "A toast to a hopeful future for my girl, Q and Finnocence. To you guys." They laughed and smiled as they clanked the glasses together and sipped.

Quinn knew how much she loved Finn and she hoped he still felt the same way. He needed time and she was okay with that, even if it meant not knowing how much, but she was willing to wait. He was worth it.

**I really wanted a universe where Quinn and Santana were actually good friends unlike in the show so I've decided to write it in this story for all other people like myself who would love their friendship. Sorry it's short but what does everyone think? Leave it in the reviews :)**


	7. I don't need anymore time

**Hey all! I always want to start these off by thanking everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It means a lot. Please continue to do what you've been doing. Also, I've made it my goal to get updates out quicker, ideally 1 to 2 days after I post the previous one. I'll work hard on them so they get out in a timely fashion without losing quality. This is my ideal time so if they come out a little late please know I'm not holding out on purpose. There will always be a good reason but for now enjoy the chapter :)**

**Finn's POV**

Unlike the previous night of tossing and turning and having to listen to the thoughts in his head buzz, Finn found no resistance in his mind when trying to fall asleep. After his talk with Quinn, his mind and body were more relaxed which made it much easier to fall asleep and stay that way. 'Thank God' he thought as he knew this was the reason for his slumber filled magical night. He woke and sat up from his bed with a clearer conscience and a whole lot more energy today. He credited all of that to Quinn.

After following his morning routine of showering until there was no hot water left, shaking out his hair, shaving while cutting himself a couple times, throwing on some jeans, his favorite pair of sneakers and his team hoodie, and brushing his teeth, he went down stairs to find his mom. He couldn't wait to tell her about his conversation with Quinn last night. The talk with his mom yesterday morning made him a lot more comfortable sharing his personal life with her. He no longer felt embarrassed or shy to let her in on what goes on in his head like his thoughts or problems. He now found it ok for a mom and a son to discuss feelings and emotions. She was as good as a dad.

As he lunged off the last step of the stairs, he saw his mom sitting at her normal spot at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, with a large plate of food with a smaller one next to it sitting across from her.

"Wow mom, pancakes, eggs, bacon _and_ toast. My day just started but it keeps getting better and better!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with a big grin spreading across his face. He felt like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, I made breakfast extra special this morning for you." she said as she smiled at her son. Finn sat down and began to cut up his pancakes and butter the toast. She could tell he was really getting into his breakfast and needed to remind him of the talk she hoped they would have. "So, are you going to tell me how your chat with Quinn went last night?"

Finn popped his head up from his plate after he had shoved the eggs in his mouth. He had forgotten because of the great amount of food in front of him. "Oh yeah-h...r-right," he mumbled as he continued to chew and clear out his mouth so he could speak. "I think it went pretty good. I mean, she still was a little upset when I said I still needed time to think about forgiving her, but it went well over all. I'm glad I took your advice and called. I'd probably be having another crappy morning like yesterday if I hadn't. You know what, I-"

"_Think_ about forgiving her?" Mrs. Hudson asked cutting him off. He was getting cut off a lot lately. Stupid rambling syndrome. Finn could tell by the way her voice sounded when she questioned him that she meant it as a rhetorical question; like the, 'you've got to be kidding me' voice. He was kind of confused. He wasn't sure what was provoking his mom to ask the question.

"Well yeah, I said I'd think about it. I mean, come on mom, she lied. She hurt me. She broke my heart. You don't do that to people you care about." every statement stung as he listed them, plus, he still felt girly saying the last bit but there was no judgment with his mother. Mrs. Hudson let out a small breathe preparing, like she was going to say something.

"Sweetie... do you love her?" Finn stopped lathering his pancakes in syrup and his eyes went wide and his mouth agape.

He had to admit, he was a little taken back by her very straight forward question but he just laughed it off. "Umm... what mom?"

"What? Finn Christopher, it's a serious question." She couldn't believe he wasn't taking her seriously.

He immediately let his laugh die down and fixed his face into a thinking expression. He knew he had to tell the truth, not only to his mom but to himself as well. What did his heart feel? 'Oh yeah, I am totally such a girl' was his first thought right after he decided to look into his heart for the answer.

"Well..." he thought hard about his response even though it was unnecessary, he already knew what he would say. "Yeah, I do. I do still love her... and I still love the baby." He smiled softly to himself as the words flowed easily out of his mouth. 'Like a knife through butter' he thought, also thinking about how his toast could use more butter, but that was beside the point.

He watched his mother smile sweetly in response to his words before she opened her mouth to talk once more. She was very happy with his answer. "I'm going to let you in on my wide range of knowledge in this area," He grinned and suppressed a laugh after hearing her say this. She continued, "Finn, what I've learned from years of experience is that..." her eyes were very serious, "love is forgiving. It's one of the main philosophies of life. The scary part for you is, you forgave Quinn only seconds after you found out about everything, maybe not literally in your head and out loud, but your heart did." His face fell from his laughing smirk and turned into a thoughtful stare. "Risk love, Finn. It's a gift. We need to be thankful for it everyday. " He was kind of freaked out at the thought like she had been in his head the day he stormed out of Glee practice. He was also freaked out about the thought of how much experience in love she truly had. 'Eww. It's very extremely _creepy_ to think about my mom and guys. I mean, she's old.' he thought uncomfortably. But all in all, Who knew moms really did know everything. It wasn't just a saying to scare little kids into behaving.

As she kept speaking, Finn's eyes started to tear up. "You may have seen your dad leaving you for the war as selfish since you were little and thinking he should be home with you, but really, he did it because he cared for you so much that he wanted to protect his boy from anything that could hurt him. He did it because he loved us."

He could feel the hot stream sliding down his face now, but not out of sadness, they were more like tears of realization and happiness. It was right then at that exact moment when he knew he didn't need anymore time.

For the first time since he sat down at the kitchen table, Mrs. Hudson took her eyes off of Finn to glance up at the clock hanging on their kitchen wall. "Hey, you better get going. You need to be at school in fifteen minutes." Finn shot his wet eyes up at the clock too also realizing he needed to get going, but not before he got up and hugged his mom. His taller frame enveloped her in their embrace. "Thanks mom." he said gratefully. "Anytime sweetie." She responded as she wiped away his tears with the bottom of her sleeve, kissed his cheek, and told him to get going. Finn listened, downed the rest of his orange juice, grabbed his backpack from the side of the door and walked out of the house and hopped into his car.

Right before he backed out of his driveway, his phone buzzed signaling a text message. He searched for it in the front pocket of his backpack and flipped it open hoping to see Quinn's name. When he saw who it was from he couldn't help being a little disappointed. It was Rachel.

**Hey Finn. Just wanted 2 say hi and c if u were doing ok. We havn't talked in a couple of days. - Rachel**

He felt bad after he read the message because he knew she cared about him and liked him. She probably wanted to be the rebound girl, even though he knew no one should want to be a rebound. He also just knew that, no matter what had happened between them in the past, he just didn't have the same feelings for her as she had for him. Someone else already held his heart so he just decided to simply text back,

**Yeah, Rachel. I'm great. -Finn**

After replying to the message, he shut his phone, stuffed it back into his bag, and set off for school.

* * *

He pulled into the school parking lot and had just made it with some extra time to spare. It was good that he only lived about five minutes away, plus, driving a little over the speed limit didn't hurt either. A little to him was about fifteen over. He found a prime parking spot next to what looked to be Santana's bright green beetle in front of the entrance of the school. Thankfully he could park close to the entrance as well. He needed the spot to save him as much time as possible. He was on a mission. He shut off the engine, rushed out of his car, grabbing his backpack off the passenger seat in the process, locked it, and booked it through the doors of McKinley High.

He had to find her. He looked down the entrance hall but didn't see her yet. As he continued down the hallway, he noticed Santana in the library and stopped dead in his tracks while he stared through the library's window. 'What the hell is this world going to? Santana Lopez in the library. She goes to the library just as much as Puck does, which is never. That's really weird and- NO, you're on a mission! Just keep walking!' he thought having to reprimand himself.

He didn't have to keep on pace too much farther down the hall before he set eyes on who he was searching for. Quinn Fabray. She was standing at her locker taking books out. She was wearing one of her cute sundresses, a small sweater, really girly shoes, it's all he could describe them as, and had a head band on pulling back her blonde lockes from her beautiful face. Her baby bump looked like it was starting to show a lot more since he last saw her, even though it had only been about two days but she still looked amazing. All he could think was, 'wow.' He was beginning to notice people watching him and he didn't want to look stupid just standing there and staring, so he started to walk in her direction, his eyes never leaving her.

In only a few strides from his long legs, he was standing next to her but he didn't say anything. He waited until she shut her locker and saw him. "Finn" she said as she noticed him there and faced him. He didn't waste any time and wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "I never want to let go of you again."

* * *

**Yeah, making up is happening quick but hey, they need to be together. I wish this is how it happened in the show, but sadly, it did not. Hopefully we will see a start of a new relationship for Finn and Quinn in the coming up episodes. Fingers crossed Fuinn fans! If not, enjoy it while it lasts at least.**


	8. Now what?

**So, what has Quinn been feeling and thinking lately while Finn has been sorting out his feelings? It's time to find out. Enjoy the chapter all!**

**Quinn's POV**

Yeah, her recently passed hours of her drama-filled life had been the best in months. She shared them laughing, smiling, and just having fun with Santana, and having a really meaningful talk with the love of her life; Finn. Achieving a good night's sleep that night hadn't been difficult like her previous one. She slept right through the long hours without waking up once. No reading, drinking hot drinks, and definitely no counting sheep needed to happen tonight. The best part of the sleep was being able to pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow. There was no tossing and turning for her since Drizzle didn't kick in discomfort; she felt like one of those actors for the Ambien and Lunesta commercials, post taking the pills she means. It was amazing.

* * *

The following morning didn't fail to be as good as last night. Santana woke her up. She normally would just shout up the stairs, "Quinn! Get your blonde-self down here! If you don't get up soon, all of the waffles my **mom** is making are going to be gone!" like when they used to have sleep overs.

Yeah, Santana would eat all of the waffles. You wouldn't know where she put them all in her thin body, though. She's kind of an ex-heifer. She started to thin out for middle school and gained popularity in high school when she joined the Cheerios and began to become a bitch to everyone lower than her on the totem poll. Well, that's how it used to be when she'd sleep over but this morning was different. Santana had been a lot sweeter and much more sympathetic lately. She sat down on the side of the bed and put her hands on Quinn's shoulder and gently shook it as she spoke softly.

"Quinn, you need to get up. We need to leave in like, an hour. I'm giving you extra time today to get ready. You can thank me later."

"Okay" she said groggily and yawned before she smelled something really good wafting through the door into her room. "Hey, what's that smell? It smells good."

"Oh that? I decided to get up a little earlier and cook breakfast this morning but you have to get up and get ready before you can come downstairs and enjoy it." Santana said smiling.

Quinn was in shock. "_You_ cooked something? Are you just kidding around with me and your mom is actually down there cooking?"

"Hey, hey. I'm insulted." she retorted in a playful tone. "I can cook, I just don't like to, it's usually too much work. And, by the way, no, my mom isn't down there. I told you she wouldn't be back until tonight."

"Okay, okay, just making sure." she said returning the playful tone. "Give me a half-hour and I'll be down."

"Alright. Sounds good. See you down stairs." Santana answered stepping out. "I'm timing you!" she shouted as she walked down the stairs.

Showering in five minutes, brushing her teeth, getting dressed 'into one of her cutest sundresses and sweaters', she might add, applying make-up, and doing her hair like The Flash hadn't been easy but Quinn was true to her word and made it down the stairs and at the kitchen table in exactly thirty minutes. She just smirked at Santana who stared in disbelief with wide eyes back and forth between Quinn and the clock in amazement.

"Damn Q. I wasn't serious about the, 'I'm timing you' thing, but wow. That was... truly amazing. It has to be a record for you. Best personal time for sure."

Quinn just laughed and changed her smirk into a smile. "Well, I wanted to get down here and try the breakfast you made. It all looks really good." she said as she scanned the table looking at scrambled eggs, waffles, grape fruits, and her personal favorite, bacon. There were also two cups of freshly squeezed orange juice. She knew this as she was noticing the juicer on the counter with orange remains in it.

They had just finished eating when they noticed the time on the clock. It was time to get going on their way to school, so they quickly cleaned up, grabbed their bags, and rushed out the door. Soon enough, they were in Santana's beetle on the road that would take them to McKinley.

* * *

While they made their way through the congested downtown of Lima, they talked. "Hey S, I still can't believe you made breakfast but I really liked it. Who knew you could_ actually_ cook. You should totally do it more often."

Santana's response was short and quick. "Yeah, I don't think so." They just both bursted out into laughter at her response. After they quieted down and wiped the tears from their eyes, Santana continued onto a new topic. "So... do you think you'll talk to Frankenteen today? I mean, outside of spanish or glee."

She didn't need to think long and hard about her response. "God, I- I really hope so. As much as I'm really glad that he called last night and we talked, I don't want to leave it like we did. I just soo want to be forgiven it's insane. It's just that, I'm so in love with him still and I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way anymore." Her facial features saddened.

"Well, you said that he called you Q. That _has to_ mean something." Santana needed to try hard to make Quinn feel better about the situation.

"Yeah, I know he did and I'm thankful for it, it's just- it just doesn't seem like enough." she let out with a disappointed expression and sighed.

"Quinn, I know you, and I know Finn. Everything will be fine. It will all work out. Trust me. I believe in it."

Quinn's face went from disappointed to shocked for a second time today. "Wait!" Quinn exclaimed as she threw her hands up in unison. Santana slammed on the brake of the car and stopped.

"What? Is everything ok?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Oh, yeah sorry, it's only that, I was really surprised to hear you call Finn, you know, just Finn. No pet name." Quinn had to suppress a laughing smile while she watched Santana's face go from a panicked look to a, 'you're joking' look.

"Really Q? I slammed on the brakes and stopped for nothing?" She paused thinking, 'yeah I really just did' before she continued. "Yes okay, get over it, I called him Finn, it's his name, isn't it? ...I mean, HOLY HELL Q, you had me freaked out like your stomach was going to explode and you were going to have your baby right here on my seat if I didn't wait and stop."

"Sorry S. I just couldn't help myself." They laughed, joked, and sang along to whatever song came on the radio the rest of the way to school.

* * *

They arrived in the parking lot with surprisingly, more time to spare than they thought they would have since they got stuck in traffic downtown. Santana snagged her favorite parking spot, right next to the entrance of the school, and shut off her car. They stayed sitting in the car for a few extra minutes.

"So are you going to be good seeing him today?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. It's only Finn...no biggie." she tried to say with a non-chalant expression, but in her head , it was far from it. 'Only a boy,' she thought. 'Only the guy I consider the love of my life... Noooo pressure... riiight'

"Okay then. Anyway, listen, I know it might look bad by abandoning you now but I really need to go to the library before class so I'm gonna have to talk to you later."

'The library?' Quinn thought as she raised an eyebrow. "S, why do you need to go to the library? You don't really like to read or... study for that matter."

"Yeah I know but I have to help Britt out with an assignment. I promised I would. If she gets an **F** her parents said they would take away her phone. If she loses her phone, I won't have anyone to text and gossip with about ugly people since you're, sadly, not into that anymore."

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at Santana's remark. Santana may have been nice to her and Brittany, but not really to anyone else outside of the popular clique. "Alright, it's okay. I'll talk to you later then."

"Kay Q. See ya." And with that, they got out of the car, grabbed their bags and Santana had disappeared through the library doors.

* * *

Quinn made her way past the library entrance and further down the hall until she reached her locker. She had looked for any signs of a tall, goofy, Finn along the way but she saw no sight of him. Instead of looking around for the next fifteen minutes, she decided to open her locker and look in the mirror. 'You look good' she thought while she examined her appearance and then fixed her head band further back into her hair. Then she started pulling her books out for her morning classes. As she pulled her U.S. History book out, stacked it on top of the others, and shut her locker door, she noticed a tall boy with short dark hair standing next to her. It was him.

"Finn-" but before she could get anything else out of her mouth she found herself pressed against his body with his arms folded around her. Right where she wanted to be.

* * *

**So? Opinions everyone? I was just curious if people liked or disliked the fact that I tell both POVs and how they connect to eachother like the endings of the previous chapters. Let me know. Also, I know I said I would like to get chapters out 1 to 2 days apart and I'm going to look bad by saying this but I've been really sick lately so I've had to stay home and recover which means I have to make up a bunch of work for school including homework, studying for tests, and multiple projects. I'm going to need a little extra time to write the next chapter since I have to make up everything from school first. I hope that's okay with everyone and I will be sure to update a.s.a.p. after that. Thanks for reading and the reviews again. Much apprecited!**


	9. Better together

**A/N: Heyy! So first off, I apologize for making this update later than I had originally planned but thank you for being patient with me. All of the make-up work from school was a killer. Also, I decided to end the story here because I only wanted to tell a story that would happen in between the break up and describe more emotions and scenes the show did not describe and have and yes, it ended up being pretty AU. My other reason for ending the story is so I can start on other stories for the future. After this being my first, I really like writing and will continue to do so. Sorry to the people who wanted to see Finn as a dad. I didn't come through with that description :( Finally, I figured I'd just sum everything up with both Finn and Quinn creating a multi-pov type of thing. Hope it isn't too bad to understand. I doubt it will be though. Enjoy!**

**Both POVs**

"I never want to let go of you again." His voice was strong, confident, and soft all at the same time. If someone was to ask Finn if he would ever feel this way for Quinn Fabray again two days ago, he would have said hells-to-the-no Mercedes style, but everything that he's learned and found out about himself had changed his mind. He thought he could stop loving her and hate her instead but he could do neither. It was impossible to hate her and even more so to not love her. He would always love her.

Their bodies stayed intertwined for at least five long minutes, neither wanting to let go of one another. Finn had wanted to explain everything to Quinn, including why he had a sudden change of heart and why they were holding each other that very moment so he reluctantly let go of her even though he could tell she didn't want the moment to end.

"Finn..." her voice trailed off and faded. She was so surprised, in awe, and just plain speechless from his actions that she didn't know what else to say other than his name. 'Wha..? I don't get it? He just told me he needed time last night? Why would he be doing this? Not that I'm complaining of course.' she thought quizzically with a bewildered look on her face.

Finn could see her confused look spreading across her face like wildfire but he was too distracted by what just happened and how beautiful she looked that he didn't explain himself right away, leaving Quinn looking even more in shock and awe. 'Uh... hey stupid! She's waiting for you to speak. She said your name...duh!' a voice in his head shouted at him. He actually thought it was kind of cool; like a devil and an angel on each one of his shoulders sort of thing...haha... He was letting his thoughts drift. 'HELLO!' the voice screamed this time. Right, time to talk.

"Yeah... you're probably really confused, aren't you?" he asked as she just nodded her head. "Well, so was I last night and even a little this morning, but I'm totally seeing a lot clearer now. Quinn, I'm not that smart in my classes, my grades could prove that. I may be a little slow at understanding stuff when people explain it to me. Even though it's embarrassing, I don't even really know how to dance." His face turned a little red at his confession, even though people already knew this. He continued, "Honestly, I don't know very much other than football and how to sing..."

'Where are you going with this Finn?' is all Quinn could think while he rambled on while he listed off about how he wasn't the brightest bulb. She didn't need to wait too much longer until she found her answer.

"...But what I do know is that, I'm in love with you Quinn Fabray. I know that, you're the only person I've been thinking of, and I know that... I'm forgiving you." He felt the large weight he was bearing on his shoulders for the past two days, lift. He watched Quinn's reaction to his confession. Her eyes started to tear up. 'UGH...Good job you moron! You made her upset and cry!' he thought, mentally kicking himself. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to say anything wrong and I don't want you to be upset."

She laughed a little at his lack of knowledge in the department of tears of sorrow versus tears of joy. She smiled and innocently said, "No you big dummy. I'm not crying because I'm sad, they're tears of joy. What you just said makes me so, unbelievably happy. Since the talk on the phone last night, I thought you would never forgive me, but I'm glad I was wrong."

He returned her smile and took her hands into his as she continued to speak. "I love you Finn and I'm so glad that you still feel the same way. I just want to know one thing though, what changed so suddenly?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I never thought I'd be standing here right now, but I got some good advice. As weird as it might sound, my mom got me thinking. She made me realize that, love is forgiving and it's a gift that we should be thankful for everyday..." He paused shortly and quickly continued. "The day I stormed out of Glee, I have to admit, I was scared. I had to get away from my feelings. I ran away because I immediately forgave you in my heart and I was terrified at that, but I couldn't show it. I knew it would have been dumb, and at that point, I was really sick of being any form of stupid, foolish, or thick-headed." he finished while looking down at their hands.

She let the corners of her lips arch up slightly and sweetly smiled and said, "Don't say that. You aren't any of those things."

"Thanks." he responded gratefully grinning. She missed seeing his grin.

"Like I said, I love you Quinn. You truly are the person I consider to be the love of my life and, I don't want to lose you to a drunken night." Both of their faces tensed up at the comment but he went on talking. "And if you'll let me, I want to be the guy that rights the wrongs. I want to be the one who goes to your doctor appointments, runs out at all hours of the night to get you any type of ice cream you want, hold your hair back when you aren't feeling too well, hold you and tell you everything will be okay when you're upset, wipe away your tears when you cry, help you through any problems and obstacles you ever come across, and I really want to be the father figure in your baby's life." His eyes looked hopeful after every statement he made.

She just smiled the brightest and widest smile the whole time Finn talked. She was jumping up and down on the inside, she felt like a little girl. What? She couldn't help it. "Finn, of course I will absolutely let you be the guy for all of those things, but I don't want you to be the father figure to my baby..." His face went from happy and hopeful to hurt and confused at the last part. "I want you to be the father figure to _our_ baby."

His face was relieved of emotional turmoil and regained its jubilant appearance. "Then... can we be in love again?"

Quinn softly chuckled when she heard Finn use her line from a couple months ago. "Absolutely, one-thousand times yes." she exclaimed, beaming.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could have gone much longer hoping to keep our Facebook relationship statuses the same. I didn't change mine."

"Neither did I." she agreed, thinking back to yesterday morning when she came across this. At that moment, he let go of one of her hands and used his free one to pull her face to his, and their lips met for a sweet, gentle kiss.

They embraced each other once more and let go when they heard the bell to go to class. "Well, I think that means we need to head to spanish." he realized looking up towards the direction where the bell sounded.

"I guess it does." she acknowledged. They held hands and Finn carried her books as they made their way to spanish class, as a couple.

* * *

The rest of the day went on and Finn and Quinn were together every bit of it. They sat together during classes they shared and they made time to see eachother in between every class they did not.

Finally, the bell signaling the final period of the day rang. It was time for Glee club. They walked through the choir room door with their arms fitted around one another, looking happier and more in love than ever. They weren't met with the weird looks like they assumed they would get, but were actually greeted by the smiling and approving faces of Mr. Schue, Tina, Mike, Matt, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, and Santana. The only others who looked disappointed were Puck, who still had a thing for Quinn, and Rachel and Kurt, who both liked Finn; Rachel being more obvious to Finn.

"Nice to see both of you and your happy faces back in Glee today!" said Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, see, I told you I'd be back Mr. Schue." Finn said as he started talking to Mr. Schuester in the corner of the room while Quinn went and sat down next to Santana and another free seat where Finn would sit.

"Hey Q. So I see that everything worked itself out." Santana pointed out as she smiled and gave Quinn a hug.

"Yeah, they did and I couldn't be happier. Thanks again S, just... for everything."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for."

Before they could talk anymore, Mr. Schuester called the attention of everyone in the room. "Hey guys, quiet down. Finn wanted to say a few things before we start." He gave Finn the go ahead look while he was standing to the side of the room and watched Finn make his way to the middle.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Anyway, as you guys saw, Quinn and I are back together." The three disappoint-ees let out little sighs. Finn then set his eyes on Quinn an began speaking directly to her. "I know it's been...intense, and even though we were only broken up for a couple of days, it seemed like forever. I just wanted to take this time to say, in front of everyone so you know how much I mean it, that we're a lot better together than apart." he commented laughing a little and smiling as Quinn nodded her head and reciprocated the feelings agreeing that they were mutual.

He walked up to her and held out his hand, asking for her to get up and join him in the middle of the room. She took his hand graciously and followed him to the front of the group. All of a sudden, she heard the beat and instrumental version of her all time favorite song begin to play.

She just let out a laughing smile while Finn smirked knowing it was her favorite song. "Q, to show you how much I love you, know you, and how much I care, I want you to sing this song with me that just happened to coincidentally be here."

"Finn!" she playfully shouted as he began to sing.

Finn:

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_  
_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_  
_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
_Like a, shoebox of photographs_  
_With sepiatone loving_  
_Love is the answer,_  
_At least for most of the questions in my heart_  
_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_  
_And how come it's so hard?_  
_It's not always easy and_  
_Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

She was a little embarrassed but what he was doing was so sweet and she couldn't have been any more ecstatic, so she began as well already knowing every word of the song.

Both:  
_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_  
_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_  
_Well, it's always better when we're together_  
_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

As they sang, everyone in the room began to sway back and forth to the beat and smile, other than Rachel and Puck, but it seemed like Kurt was getting into it, as he soon joined in with everyone else.

Quinn:  
_And all of these moments_  
_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_  
_But I know that they'll be gone_  
_When the morning light sings_  
_And brings new things_  
_For tomorrow night you see_  
_That they'll be gone too_  
_Too many things I have to do_  
_But if all of these dreams might find their way_  
_Into my day to day scene_  
_I'd be under the impression_  
_I was somewhere in between_  
_With only two_  
_Just me and you_  
_Not so many things we got to do_  
_Or places we got to be_  
_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

As they continued, they found their way closer to each other.

Both:  
_It's always better when we're together_  
_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_  
_Well, it's always better when we're together_  
_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I believe in memories_  
_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_  
_Hey now, and when I wake up,_  
_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_  
_But there is, not enough time,_  
_And there is no, no song I could sing_  
_And there is no, combination of words I could say_  
_But I will still, tell you one thing_  
_We're better together. _

When the song had ended, they were in each others arms and the room bursted out into cheers, hoots, and hollers. "That a boy Finn!" shouted Artie and soon after it was Santana, "Q, you were AWESOME!"

Quinn and Finn just stared into each other's eyes and smiled in their own world, almost seeming completely oblivious to the shouts all around them. They were snapped out of their trance when Mr. Schue came over and put his arms around the couple. "That was amazing guys! We definitely have to set up more duets between you two."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." they said simultaneously, as they made their way back to their seats.

For the rest of class, they all just listened to Mr. Schue talk about songs to sing at Sectionals, while Rachel stared at Finn and Puck stared at Quinn, but they never noticed because their views never left the other's also keeping their fingers laced together.

When the last bell rang, everyone filed out of the room one by one ready to call it a day, but Finn and Quinn left bonded at the hip, hands locked with each other's, stepping in unison, completely in sync. For the first time since the blow up, they walked out the choir room door together, ready for whatever was coming their way.

Yes, things could be the same again.

* * *

**Alright! So how was it? Was it satisfactory or did it not impress? Let me know in the reviews. Also, the song is called Better Together and it is by Jack Johnson. I've never done an actual song in any of my other chapters so I hope I picked it out right for the occasion. Thank you everyone who has ever bothered to click this story and spent time reading it. More of a thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added it to their alerts. It all meant a lot to me. I hope to continue to write Fuinn stories so check in or add mnpn to an author alert to read future new stuff. Thanks again :D**


End file.
